The Exiled Shinigami
by Metal4lifex
Summary: A young shinigami banished from soul society joins Aizen's army. While in Hueco Mundo, a certain blue haired arrancar catches his eye. ApacheXoc Rated M for Language/Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since Apache started appearing in the manga, I've really liked her character, but i could never find a decent pairing for her, so i made my own. This is my first fic, constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please. I tried to keep everyone as "in character" as possible, hope you enjoy it.**

Prologue:

* * *

Aizen sat at the end of the long table, Gin at his left, Kaname at his right. The ten Espada all sat in rows according to their rank, staring down at a young Shinigami. He was down on one knee and had his head bowed before Aizen. Though determining one's age by their looks was impossible among shinigami, he looked to be around nineteen or twenty years old. He was dressed in a black shihakusho and had long blonde hair that went halfway down his back. Aizen looked at him inquisitively before he spoke.

"Why do you wish to join us?" he said in his calm voice. The young shinigami raised his head slightly, "Because I want to give those bastards in Soul Society what's coming to them."

Aizen raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

When the young shinigami spoke again, Aizen noticed that there was a deep hatred in his voice, "I just graduated from the shinigami academy three days ago. Then I received a summons to appear before all thirteen captains. When I arrived, that old geezer told me that both my Zanpakutou and me were too dangerous to be allowed to exist. Before I knew it, I was running for my life, with the entire Gotei 13 on my ass. Luckily, they didn't know that during my years at the academy, I had mastered my Zanpakutou. I was able to fight my way out and escape to the World Of the Living."

"Quite a story," Aizen said, "but how was it that you managed to get here?"

"I heard about you leaving soul society for Hueco Mundo a few weeks before my graduation," he said. "To be honest, I was expecting for that old geezer to try and have me killed for a while now. Some research told me that in the World Of The Living, an exiled shinigami named Kisuke Urahara had created a way in which to enter Hueco Mundo. I snuck into his shop while he was out and was able to make it here."

Aizen stared at him for a few moments, "I believe you," he said. There was an instant uproar among several of the Espada.

"Are you fucking kidding me," one of them spat, "you're gonna let some shithead shinigami join us?" There was a murmur of agreement among several of them.

"That is enough Grimmjow," Aizen shot at him. The Espada called Grimmjow scowled and turned his head away.

"As I was saying," Aizen continued, "I can tell that you are not lying to me. If you were, I would have killed you already. However, I cannot simply allow you to join us without some kind of test of loyalty."

The young shinigami merely smiled, "I don't think that will be a problem." As he spoke, he pulled what Aizen recognized as a Gotei 13 Captain's Haori from within his shihakusho. It was mangled and heavily stained with blood. Aizen looked down at the Haori, recognizing the symbol on it as his own former squad five.

"Poor squad five," the young shinigami said, "they're just going through captains like crazy aren't they."

In light of this, the Espada that had been sneering at him were now looking at him differently, almost with respect. Only Grimmjow seemed to still think he was trash. Aizen stared down at the Haori. He had to admit, he was surprised, for someone so young to have killed a Captain without sustaining a single injury was impressive. Perhaps this young shinigami would prove to be a powerful ally.

"Very well, you may join us, but first," Aizen looked him straight in the eye, "I wish to witness your combat skills for myself. Grimmjow, care to test our new brother's strength?"

The words had barely left Aizen's mouth before Grimmjow jumped up from the table and flew straight at the young shinigami. He reacted instantly, unsheathing his Zanpakutou so fast it was blurred. He parried Grimmjow's attack easily, then immediately dropped to the ground and swept Grimmjow's leg out from under him. Back on his feet in under a second, he placed his Zanpakutou at the edge of Grimmjow's throat before he had time to counterattack.

"That will do," Aizen said calmly. The young shinigami shealthed his blade, and extended his hand to help Grimmjow to his feet. Grimmjow scowled and smacked the shinigami's hand away, got to his feet, and walked out of the room.

"What is your name?" Aizen asked.

"Zansatsu," the shinigami replied.

"Nnoitra, please show Zansatsu to his new room," Aizen said.

Zansatsu followed the Espada called Nnoitra out the door. He was very tall and skinny, with snakelike eyes and a creepy smile on his face. Nnoitra led Zansatsu down a long corridor and into a small apartment looking room.

"Later," he said, walking out of the room.

Zansatsu looked around. It was a relatively small living area. It had a room with a bed, a bathroom, and a balcony overlooking the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. Feeling very tired, he set his zanpakutou down by his bed, lay down, and fell asleep.

* * *

"So, what made you decide to let him join us?" Gin asked after all the other espada had left.

"You can't sit there and tell me you couldn't feel the massive amounts of reiatsu he was giving off," Aizen said, "just at the level he's at right now, he'd be able to fight on par Ulquiorra, and if he releases his zanpakutou, he'd probably be right up there with Stark in terms of power. Yamamoto made a grave mistake. This shinigami would have been an extremely powerful ally against us during the coming battle. But he's too blind and arrogant to accept a power that's different from the norm." Aizen gave a small laugh, "He has no idea that he just created his own worst enemy."

* * *

AN: More on the way soon


	2. Chapter 2

Tite Kubo owns Bleach, i do not, :(

Chapter II

* * *

"Damn, I'm so lost, everything looks the same here," Zansatsu thought to himself as he walked down another hallway in Las Noches. Every corridor was practically identical. He had no idea where he was going, or how to get back the way he came.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for my first day training," he thought to himself, "the note on my door said I was sparring partners with Nnoitra. He didn't seem like the kind of person who'd accept an "I got lost" excuse."

He turned another corridor and saw the tenth Espada, Yammy, walking as well. Zansatsu was about to ask him how to get to the training room, when another arrancar came around the corner. She had short blue hair and a horn on her head. Yammy didn't see her and walked right into her.

"Watch where you're going bitch," Yammy snarled taking the arrancar by the arm and throwing her against the wall.

"Hey, you ran into me asshole," she choked out.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to," Yammy yelled, pinning her against the wall by the throat, "I'm a fucking Espada. You lowly Fraccion need to learn your place."

He brought his other arm back, balled in a fist. The arrancar closed her eyes and braced herself for a blow to the head. Zansatsu flash stepped over and grabbed Yammy's arm before he could land the blow.

"Eh, what the hell do you want?" Yammy spat, "can't you see I'm trying to teach this bitch a lesson!?"

Zansatsu stared at him with a look of disgust on his face. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a man who would hit a woman." He then tightened his grip on Yammy's arm and twisted it behind his back, a loud sickening crack told him that he'd broken Yammy's arm.

"OW, what the fuck!" Yammy yelled in pain as he dropped to one knee.

"Not very fun being on the receiving end of something like this, is it?" Zansatsu snarled at him, twisting his arm further behind his back, making sure that Yammy felt the pain of every bone in his arm breaking. "Now, apologize to her right now, or I swear I'll tear your arm off completely."

"S-s-sorry," Yammy croaked out.

"Good," Zansatsu said, "consider this a warning, and if it happens again, I WILL kill you." Zansatsu released his arm, "Get to the infirmary, I broke seven of your bones, it'll take a while to heal." Yammy stalked off, holding his arm in agony. Zansatsu turned his attention to the arrancar. She looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"What the hell was his problem?" Zansatsu said. She didn't say anything, but just stared at him.

"You ok?" Zansatsu asked. When he looked at her, he noticed that her eyes were different colors, her right eye being blue, and her left one amber. He couldn't help notice that she was quite attractive.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zansatsu said, "he was about to make your face part of the wall. You expected me to just stand there and let him?"

"Well, kind of, yeah," she said, "he's an Espada, and I'm just a Fraccion."

"I could care less about titles or any of that shit," Zansatsu said, shrugging, "in my eyes, any man who would assault a woman like that deserves what he got and more."

"Well, thank you, if there's anything I can do, let me know," she said.

"Actually, there is something you can help me with," Zansatsu said.

She turned around, frowning, "Ok then, I guess I do owe you saving my ass. Let's just get it over with." Zansatsu was confused, and then she started to unzip her uniform.

"Whoa whoa whoa," he said, stopping her from going any further, "you thought I meant THAT?" She looked up at him, "That's pretty much what every guy around here means." "Well, that's not what I meant," Zansatsu said, "I need to get to the training room, and I'm completely lost."

"Oh," she said, blushing slightly, "well, I know where that is, just follow me."

"Thanks, I'm Zansatsu, by the way."

"Oh, you're that Shinigami that arrived last night, the Espada I serve under told me about it" she said, "my name's Apache."

"Which Espada do you serve under?" he asked, trying to remember the route they were taking to the training room.

"I'm one of the three Fraccion that serves under Halibel, the third Espada."

He remembered Halibel, she was the only female Espada, as well as one of the few that didn't sneer at him while Aizen was interrogating him.

"Here it is, the training room," she said, opening a large door.

"Thanks a lot," Zansatsu said, smiling at her as he walked in. Nnoitra was waiting for him. "You're late," he said.

"Yeah yeah," Zansatsu said, drawing his Zanpakutou, "but believe me, the wait will have been worth it. I hear you're the most bloodthirsty Espada of them all, and if that's the case, then I think we're gonna get along just fine."

Nnoitra grinned, "let's go then," he swung his weapon at Zansatsu with all his might. He blocked it and aimed a slash at Nnoitra's chest. It was a direct hit, but left no wound.

"Heh, you got some tough skin," Zansatsu said, "looks like I don't have to hold back."

"I'd be offended if you did," Nnoitra charged. Zansatsu flash stepped behind him and delivered a powerful kick to the side of Nnoitra's head. The force of the kick sent Nnoitra flying across the room and into the wall.

"Now THIS is what I've been waiting for," he said, getting to his feet and spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground, the smile on his face wider than ever, "finally, I get a sparring partner who isn't such a pussy."

The two of them fought for hours. Apache was watching the two of them for a while.

"This guy really is something," she thought to herself, "he forced Yammy into submission effortlessly, and him and Nnoitra have been going at it for the past two hours." After watching the two for another ten minutes, she started heading back to her room, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun weren't going to believe what happened to her today.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach

Chapter III

* * *

It had been a month since Zansatsu had arrived in Hueco Mundo. Every day since he'd arrived he'd been sparring with Nnoitra. Zansatsu never thought he'd meet another being that lusted for combat the way he did, but Nnoitra was just that. Zansatsu was sitting on the floor in the training room panting heavily; the only thing keeping him upright was leaning on his zanpakutou for support. Nnoitra was just as tired. They had been training for seven hours straight. Both were covered in cuts and bruises, and the whole room smelled of blood and sweat.

"I gotta say, that was the most fun I've had in a long time," Zansatsu panted.

"Back at you," Nnoitra said, staggering to his feet, "I think this arrangement is gonna work out fine."

Zansatsu grinned, "See ya tomorrow then."

"Where you goin'?" Nnoitra said, smirking at him, "going to see your girlfriend?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Zansatsu said.

"Don't give me that bullshit," he said, laughing, "everyone knows you have a thing for that blue haired chick that serves under Halibel."

Zansatsu went slightly red, but recovered almost immediately, "Yeah, so what if I do? And her name's Apache."

"Tch, well it ain't any fun if you don't get mad and try to deny it," Nnoitra said.

Nnoitra slung his weapon over his shoulder and started to leave, "Oh, and I won't be around tomorrow" he said, "Aizen's sending me and Tesla to search for Vasto Lorde level arrancar for the day, so you're on your own tomorrow."

"All right, later," Zansatsu said.

He walked back to his room, getting lost a couple times on the way like he did every day, but he eventually found it. He took off his shredded shihakusho, threw it aside, and turned on the shower. The cold water felt incredible on his skin after training for so many hours. After standing under the icy water for a while, he stepped out of the shower and put on another shihakusho He sat down on his bed and was asleep before his upper half hit the bed.

Zansatsu could hear something tapping against something. "What is that," he thought to himself. As the noise grew louder, he regained consciousness and realized that someone was knocking on his door. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was three o-clock in the morning.

"Shit, whoever that is better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early," he thought as he got to his feet.

He strode over to the door and opened it slightly. His eyes snapped open as he saw Apache standing in the doorway.

"Apache, do you have any idea what time it…oh my god."

As his eyes began to focus, he saw that Apache had a black eye, her horn was chipped, her ankle looked like it was broken, and she was covered in gashes and bruises, many of them still bleeding rather badly. She dropped down to one knee and was panting heavily.

"Shit," Zansatsu threw open the door, picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, setting her down on his bed, not caring that she was getting blood all over it, "was it Yammy?" Slowly, she nodded.

"That spineless motherfucker," Zansatsu said, he would deal with Yammy later, but first, Apache needed her wounds treated.

He walked into the bathroom and started running hot water into the bathtub. He walked out and picked up his zanpakutou, sliding the end off of the hilt and taking some of the blood clotting ointment out of it.

"And they said that hanging around the eleventh division would bring me nothing but trouble," Zansatsu thought to himself, "I owe you one Ikkaku."

He walked back over to the bed and began spreading the ointment over some of her more serious wounds. He then picked her up again and carried her into the bathroom. It was a mark of how worried he was about her, as he removed her clothes without a single sexual thought crossing his mind, and carefully lowered her into the water. He held her upright with his right arm, picked up a washcloth in his left, and began to gently clean the blood from her body.

Apache looked at Zansatsu and saw nothing but concern and worry on his face. She couldn't believe it. Anyone else in Las Noches would have left her to die, and yet here was this shinigami, tenderly caring for her wounds with no other thought in mind. The water became so bloody that Zansatsu had to drain the tub and refill it again. After it was refilled, he left the room, changed the sheets on his bed, got out another shihakusho, and some bandages. After cleaning her wounds as best he could he drained the tub, wrapped a towel around her, and carried her out to his bed. He helped her change into the shikakusho, after which he bandaged the cuts that were still bleeding slightly.

"How could anyone do this to you?" he said, as he held her in his arms. Several tears were down running down his face. Apache looked up at him. She couldn't believe that someone with a bloodlust like his could cry. When he was fighting or sparring, he was an absolute demon, but right now, he seemed so gentle that he couldn't even harm a fly.

She rested her head against his chest, "I've never had someone actually care about my wellbeing," she said, "its kinda nice."

Zansatsu hugged her close to him, stroking her hair, "I promise, I'll never let something like this happen again."

He held her until she finally fell asleep. After she finally dropped off to sleep, he carefully set her down, pulled the covers over her and went to go clean up the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that his own arms had dried blood on them. He scrubbed his arms for what felt like hours until all the blood was gone.

"Yammy, there are no words that can describe the hell I'm gonna put you through tomorrow," he said to his reflection in the mirror.

Zansatsu walked back into the main room, got into bed, carefully draped his arm over Apache, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach

Chapter IV

* * *

Apache was awoken by the fake sunlight that covered Las Noches. When she tried to sit up her ankle throbbed with pain, and she winced slightly. Zansatsu opened his eyes. "How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm alive, my ankle is broken, but I'm still alive, which I wouldn't be if it hadn't been for you," she said.

She looked at him for a moment, and then she leaned in and kissed him. Zansatsu's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her back. Everything was rushing through his mind at once. If Soul Society hadn't betrayed him, then he never would've left, never would have come to Hueco Mundo, and never would have met Apache.

"We can continue this later on," he said, reluctantly breaking away from her, "first things first. I'm taking you to the infirmary to have your ankle healed, and then...." he broke off. Today, Yammy was going to find out what true hell was.

He carried Apache to the infirmary on his back, and laid her down on one of the beds. "Hey, you seen Yammy at all today?" he asked the doctor.

"I believe he said he was going to be at the training room with Grimmjow and Ulquirorra," the doctor said.

"Right, thanks," he turned to Apache, kissed her, and left the infirmary.

He couldn't let Yammy know he was coming, although that was becoming hard to do, as it took every bit of self-control he had to keep his reiatsu from flaring.

When he reached the training room, he saw Yammy with his back to him, talking with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, balling his fist, punching the air, and then laughing.

"You won't be laughing when I'm done with you," Zansatsu slammed the door and bolted it.

Yammy turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. Zansatsu let his reiatsu flare. He flash stepped over to Yammy, grabbed him by the throat, then flash stepped to the other end of the room. Before Grimmjow or Ulquiorra could do anything, Zansatsu acted.

"Bakudo 75, Gochutekkan," he yelled. Five pillars came crashing down, forming a barrier in which he and Yammy were now trapped.

"That's a high level kido," Zansatsu said, "they wont be able to break it. And only one of us is gonna leave breathing."

Yammy went for his zanpakutou, but before he could unsheathe it all the way, Zansatsu kicked it out of his hand, pointing his own zanpakutou at Yammy's throat.

"Wait, wait a second, give me a chance," Yammy yelled.

Zansatsu stomped on his leg, shattering the bones in it."DID YOU GIVE APACHE A CHANCE!!? HUH!!? DID YOU GIVE HER A FUCKING CHANCE!!?" Zansatsu roared at Yammy, "NO, YOU DIDN'T! I WARNED YOU THAT IF THIS HAPPENED AGAIN, I WOULD KILL YOU!!" Yammy dove for his zanpakutou, but Zansatsu slashed his arm before he was anywhere near it. Yammy's arm fell limply to his side.

"What the fuck, I can't move my arm," Yammy yelled.

"It's my cruelest, and most inhumane technique," Zansatsu explained, "I swore I would never use it on anyone, but I'm making an acceptation for you. It's a technique that damages the nerves of whatever body part I cut, rendering that part of the body useless, but the cruel part is…"

Zansatsu stabbed Yammy's limp arm. Yammy screamed as he was overcome by unimaginable pain. Zansatsu laughed, "the cruel part, is that rather than dull the pain, it amplifies it significantly, and every cut I make only makes the pain that much more unbearable."

Zansatsu then slashed Yammy's other arm, and both legs, so that he fell forward, unable to stand up. Zansatsu bent down, grabbed Yammy by his hair, and lifted him up so that he was starring into Zansatsu's eyes. "I wanna hear you beg for your life," Zansatsu snarled at him, "beg me for mercy, and maybe I'll let you live."

"Please….don't….kill…me," Yammy choked out.

Zansatsu grinned, "Nope, sorry, I'm gonna kill you, but first, I'm gonna put you through a hell so terrible, you'll be begging for death by the time I'm done"

Zansatsu began slashing at Yammy, shallow slashes, nothing lethal, but each one brought with it more pain than one would feel in a lifetime. Zansatsu smiled as he cut Yammy deeper and deeper.

"So tell me, was it worth it?" Zansatsu asked after an hour of torturing Yammy. Yammy groaned something.

"I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU," Zansatsu yelled, impaling Yammy through the back, and twisting his Zanpakutou for maximum pain.

"N-n-no," he managed to say.

"I'm done with you. Hadou 54, Haien," Zansatsu said. Yammy's body burst into flames, and within seconds, was completely incinerated, leaving behind nothing more than a pile of ashes on the ground.

Zansatsu walked past Ulquiorra and Grimmjow without a word. Grimmjow was wide-eyed and looked as though he'd seen a ghost. Ulquiorra's expression, however, was unchanged, as though seeing their fellow Espada tortured and incinerated was a normal part of everyday life.

Zanzatsu walked out of the training room and started heading back to the infirmary, feeling better now that he'd given Yammy what he deserved. He started to worry as he was walking though.

"I didn't even realize the magnitude of what I just did until now," he thought, "I just killed one of the Espada, how is Aizen gonna react to this?" He turned into the next corridor.

"Well, whatever happens, I don't regret what I did at all," Zansatsu said, "that spineless coward got what he deserved."

He opened the door to the infirmary, and over by Apache's bed, there were three visitors.

"That's Halibel, the Espada she serves under," he thought, "and those other two must be the two Fraccion Apache was telling me about."

Halibel turned around, saw Zansatsu standing in the doorway, and began to walk toward him. He knelt down on one knee in respect to his superior.

"Apache told me that it was you who saved her life," she said, her voice muffled slightly by the collar of her jacket covering her mouth, "you have my gratitude."

Zansatsu raised his head, "You're different from the rest of the Espada," he said, "you seem to actually care for the lives of your Fraccion."

"Yes, I may act cold and heartless toward them at times, but I do value their lives very much," Halibel replied, "she said that it was Yammy who did this to her. I felt his reiatsu vanish a short while ago. Am I correct in assuming that you killed him?"

"Yeah, I killed the bastard," Zansatsu said defiantly, "and I'd do it again too."

The only part of Halibel's face that Zansatsu could see was her eyes, but he had a feeling that she was smiling. "You saved me the trouble of doing it myself then," she said.

Zansatsu smiled. Halibel then whispered so that only he could here, "She really cares about you," she said, jerking her head toward Apache, "all I can say is, I've never seen her take to anyone the way she seems to have taken to you. Nor have I ever seen her this happy. You'd better treat her well."

"I care deeply for her as well," Zansatsu replied, "and you can rest assured, I'll treat her well."

"Very well then," she said, "you're free to go for now, but Aizen-sama will probably want to speak with you sometime soon." Zansatsu's eyes widened, what would Aizen say when he found out about Yammy? "Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, we're leaving," Halibel said, exiting the infirmary. The other two Fraccion left the room, leaving Zansatsu and Apache alone. He walked over and knelt next to her bed.

"How's your ankle?" he asked.

"Good as new," she grinned at him.

"How about your other wounds?" he said.

"Everything's all healed, we can leave whenever."

As they walked out of the infirmary, she reached out and held his hand in hers.

"So, I take it Yammy's dead?" she said.

"Yeah," Zansatsu replied, "I made sure it was slow, painful, and messy."

"Serves him right," she said.

"So, where's your room? I'll walk you back there so you can rest," Zansatsu asked her.

She laughed, "What are you talking about, we're going to your place."

Zansatsu looked confused. She pinned him against the wall, "What's with the confused look," she said, giving him a sexy smile that nearly made him lose control, "do you want me or not?"

Zansatsu grinned at her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he said, breaking apart after nearly thirty seconds. He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, jogging back toward his room.

"Wrong turn," she called out, laughing at his horrible sense of direction.

"Dammit, why's everything here have to look the same?"

He forced open the door to his room, and dropped her onto his bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she said.

* * *

AN: Lemons really aren't my thing, so I'm not going to put one in this story. R&R would be awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach. blah blah blah

Chapter V

* * *

"Damn, I'm really glad nobody lives in the room next to yours," Apache panted after the two of them had been going at it for nearly three hours, "we weren't exactly being quiet."

Zansatsu laughed, "Yeah, and you have some really sharp teeth," he said. His right shoulder was bleeding slightly, and there were several teeth marks on it.

"Oh shut up, you know you liked it," Apache said.

Zansatsu snaked his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head. "Just tell me one thing, why me?" she asked.

Zansatsu looked down at her, confused, "What do you mean 'why you'?"

"Oh, come on, there are plenty of other girls around here that are way better looking than I am, so why me?"

"Don't say that about yourself," Zansatsu said, "to me, you blow any other girl here away. Besides, looks aren't everything. I love every little thing about you, your horn, the way your eyes are different colors, your cocky attitude, your gorgeous blue hair, everything."

She raised her head up and locked lips with him. In that instant, the door to Zansatsu's room flew open, and two arrancar fell through the door. It was Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun, and they had obviously just had their ears pressed against the door. They looked up and both looked scarred, grinning sheepishly.

Zansatsu sighed, "Way to kill the mood."

Next to him, he saw Apache turn bright red, and she was fuming with rage. He felt her reiatsu spike as she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!? EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY!?" She flew up from the bed and chased the two of them out of the room, still completely naked. "NEXT TIME I SEE YOU TWO, I'M GONNA KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES," she roared at them before slamming the door. She walked back to the bed, and saw Zansatsu staring at her.

"What?" she said

Zansatsu grinned at her, "You're really sexy when you're angry," he said with a laugh. She jumped on top of him, pushing him down as he went to get up, "I get to be on top this time."

Someone knocked on the door. "MILA-ROSE, SUN-SUN, IF THAT'S YOU TWO AGAIN, YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" Apache yelled at the closed door.

"Oh my, here such a short time and you've already brought a girl back to your room," came Szayel Apporo's voice. Apache went red again. "Aizen-sama wants to see you, right now," Szayel said.

Zansatsu's heart leapt into his throat, "All right, I'll be right there," he called. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, holding his head in his hands, what was Aizen going to do? Apache crawled over to him, and put her arms around him, "It's okay, I'm sure everything will be fine," she said, "most of the arrancars here hated Yammy anyway."

"Well, nothing can be done about it now, I just have to walk in there, and hope for the best," he said getting up and pulling on his shihakusho. "Well, see you later, I hope."

He bent down and kissed Apache for what he thought may have been the last time, picked up his Zanpakutou, and strode over to the door.

He opened the door to find Szayel leaning against the wall, waiting for him. "All right, let's go," Zansatsu said.

"So, you and Apache, eh?" he said as they walked through the deserted corridors of Las Noches, "I wonder what Halibel would say if she knew you were involved with one of her Fraccion."

Zansatsu didn't like the tone in his voice. "For your information, Halibel knows about the two of us, and is completely fine with it," Zansatsu replied with a hint of annoynce.

"Oh really now," he said in his sarcastic fake-friendly voice, "had I known that Halibel was so lenient about stuff like that, I would've had my way with Apache and the others a long time…" His sentence was cut short by Zansatsu shoving Szayel against the wall, drawing his zanpakutou and pointing it at his throat.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll lop your head off," Zansatsu said through gritted teeth, "you said that Aizen had business with me, so shut the fuck up and take me to him!"

He released Szayel and followed a few steps behind him. Szayel led him to the room where he had been interrogated by Aizen the night he'd arrived in Hueco Mundo. Everything looked exactly the way it did the night he'd arrived. Aizen sat at the end of the long table, Gin to the left, Kaname to the right, and the nine remaining Espada sitting in rows according to their rank. He knelt down on one knee and waited for Aizen to speak.

"So, I understand you have killed Yammy, the tenth Espada," Aizen said. Zansatsu couldn't tell if he was angry or not, his voice had no emotion at all.

"Yes sir," Zansatsu replied.

"May I inquire as to why?" Aizen said.

"He severely beat and nearly killed Apache," Zansatsu said, trying to keep his voice calm, "I couldn't let him get away with that."

Aizen looked over toward Halibel, "Apache is one of your Fraccion, correct?" Aizen asked.

"Yes sir," Halibel replied, "and she was beaten most severely. Without his care, she would have died."

Aizen turned back toward Zansatsu, "I see, the two of you are involved I take it?"

"Yes sir."

"These things don't concern me," Aizen said, "what does concern me however, is that you killed a member of the Espada, a highly useful soldier in my army that I will be in need of during the coming battles."

"That's it, he's gonna have me killed, right here and now," Zansatsu thought to himself, "oh well, I have no regrets. If I die here, that's fine by me."

* * *

Apache sat on Zansatsu's bed, worrying more and more as each minute went by. She was sure that Aizen would side with him, and she knew that Halibel would side with him, but if that was the case, what was taking so long? He'd been gone for nearly two hours already. She was about to get up and go to the meeting room herself, when the door opened, and Zansatsu walked in.

"You're okay," she said, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, stroking her blue hair gently. He'd never been so happy to see anyone in his life.

"So what happened, what did Aizen say?" she asked. Zansatsu sat down on the bed, and explained to her what happened. "Well, Halibel siding with me certainly helped. And Aizen said that things would actually work out for the better, because apparently, Yammy had been slacking in training, and was no longer fit to be an Espada. Hell, they've already replaced him."

"Really, with who?" Apache asked.

"That Zommari guy," he said.

"But he's already the seventh Espada," Apache said, "how'd that happen?"

"I guess Aizen wasn't happy with the way Zommari had been performing lately either, so he was demoted to the tenth Espada," Zansatsu replied.

"So have they found a new seventh?" Apache asked.

"Yep," Zansatsu stood up and pulled up the sleeve on his shihakusho, revealing a large number "7" tattooed on his forearm.

Apache stared at the tattoo. She was at a complete loss for words.

"I can't believe they made you an Espada," she said, "the only thing I don't understand, is why did they made you the seventh. Everyone here has seen you fight, and you could easily be the fourth or fifth."

"Aizen said that it would give us a psychological advantage during the coming battle," Zansatsu explained, "everyone in soul society is well aware of my strength, so if during the battle they see that I'm only the seventh Espada, it'll make the rest of them seem that much more formidable."

She considered this, "I suppose that makes sense, but still, that just seems disrespectful, not giving you the rank that you deserve."

"At this point, I'm just happy to still be alive," Zansatsu said. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her deeply. "Now what were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted?"

She grinned at him and flipped them over, "I said that I get to be on top."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bleach

AN: Next couple chapter are going to be flashback chapters.

Chapter VI

* * *

When Apache awoke, it was still pitch black outside. Zansatsu had his draped over her as he slept. She lay there, thinking about everything that had happened to her in the last month. If someone had told her two months ago that she would become involved with a shinigami, she never would have believed them. She turned to face Zansatsu, moving closer to him and resting her head against him. He had a peaceful expression on his face that she'd never seen when he was awake.

"He looks so peaceful," she thought to herself, "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

* * *

"Yo, wake up," a bald shinigami said, nudging a much younger Zansatsu with his foot.

"Piss off, I'm sleeping," Zansatsu slurred at him.

"Heh, fine, but your class starts in ten minutes, don't blame me when you get kicked out of the academy," Ikkaku said.

"SHIT, TEN MINUTES!?" Zansatsu flew up, his neck aching from sleeping on the floor of the training room in the squad eleven barracks. He appeared to be around fourteen years old.

Ikkaku laughed, "Sorry, but I had to say something to get you up."

"Asshole," Zansatsu muttered, massaging his aching neck.

"Why do you sleep and train here anyway?" Ikkaku asked, "you have a dorm and a training room at the academy."

"True, but my roommate's annoying as fuck, and I've kinda been banned from training with the other students," Zansatsu said.

"Not surprising, you put the kid you were sparring with in a coma for a week," Ikkaku said.

"Hey, he was asking for it," Zansatsu said, "bragging about how tough he was just cause he beat a couple of kids two years younger than him. I thought he could take a few rough blows, but he was just a pussy."

"Ah, so that's why you're always hanging around here," Ikkaku said, "and here I thought you were just some annoying kid."

"After I got banned from training at the academy, Captain Ukitake asked Captain Zaraki if I could train with you guys," Zansatsu replied, "he said no at first, but after hearing about me putting that kid in a coma, he seemed pretty cool with it."

"Sounds like our captain," Ikkaku laughed, "long as you can fight, you're welcome here."

Zansatsu picked up his zanpaktou. "Is that a real zanpakutou?" Ikkaku asked, "or one of those training katanas they give to newbies?"

"Oh, it's a real zanpakutou," Zansatsu replied.

"How many years you been at the academy?" Ikkaku asked.

"Lets see, this is my second year, so about eighteen months."

"Seriously? Most students can't make a true zanpakutou materialize until their sixth or seventh year," Ikkaku said.

"Most students don't get banned from training for putting a sixth year student in a coma either," Zansatsu said, grinning, "what was it Captain Ukitake said I was? Oh yeah, he called me a 'child prodigy'."

"Well, after hearing all this, I'd kinda like to see what you can do," Ikkaku said, "if Captain Zaraki let you in here, you must be pretty good."

"I'd never turn down a fight," Zansatsu said, unsheathing his zanpakutou, "I've seen you around here a lot, but I don't know your name."

"Ikkaku Madarame, eleventh squad third seat."

"I'm Zansatsu, if you're the third seat, you must be good. Don't hold back just cause I'm a bit young."

"Not a chance," Ikkaku charged at him, his zanpakutou raised. Zansatsu flash stepped behind him and swept Ikkaku's leg out from under him. He hit the ground, but was back on his feet in an instant.

"A second year student who can flash step, you're just full of surprises," Ikkaku said.

Zansatsu charged at Ikkaku. He brought his zanpakutou back but as he was about to swing it, he flash stepped to Ikkaku's side and thrust the handle against Ikkaku's ribcage. Ikkaku groaned as he felt one of his ribs crack, and responded with a roundhouse kick to Zansatsu's face, sending him flying through the room and out the open window. Zansatsu got to his feet as Ikkaku followed him out the window. His nose was broken, and blood dripped from his nose and mouth, yet he was smiling.

"This kid's good," Ikkaku thought to himself, "that kick would've knocked Yumichika unconscious, and he's already back on his feet."

Zansatsu flash stepped in front of Ikkaku and brought his zanpakutou down against Ikkaku's with all his might. Ikkaku's feet dug into the ground as he attempted to fend off Zansatsu, "This kid's got some crazy reiatsu," Ikkaku thought.

"Extend, Hozukimaru," Ikkaku yelled. His katana was replaced with a three part spear, he disconnected the ends, slashed Zansatsu in the abdomen, and hit him across the face with the blunt end. Zansatsu was thrown back off his feet, now bleeding from both his head and abdomen.

"You got skill, and some incredibly high reiatsu," Ikkaku said, "you even forced me to release my Shikai, something that nobody I've trained with has ever done."

"Glad to hear I don't disappoint," Zansatsu said. The wound in his abdomen was still bleeding.

"Here," Ikkaku sealed his zanpakutou, slid the end off the handle, and pulled some ointment out of it. "Put that on you wound, it'll stop the bleeding. You should carry some with you as well, it might save your life someday."

"Will do, thanks," Zansatsu said.

"Now get going, this time your class really does start in ten minutes," Ikkaku laughed.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late," Zansatsu yelled, running down the road toward the academy.

"So, what do you think of our new recruit?" came the rough voice of the squad eleven Captain. Ikkaku turned and saw Kenpachi staring out the window at him, "Ukitake told me he was a tough little bastard, but I didn't think he'd force you to use your Shikai."

"Neither did I," Ikkaku said, "he's been at the academy for eighteen months and he's already got a real zanpakutou, can flash step with ease, and his reiatsu is higher than most of our ranked officers."

"He's gonna make a nice addition to squad eleven when he graduates," Kenpachi said.

* * *

"Dammit, I'm late again, and this teacher already hates my guts as it is," Zansatsu thought to himself as he pushed the door open.

"Ah, Zansatsu, you've arrived, and here I thought we would actually be able to have a peaceful day today," his teacher said.

"Fuckin' prick," Zansatsu muttered under his breath.

"You say something to me?" his teacher asked sharply.

"Not a thing sir," Zansatsu said sarcastically, grinning at him.

"Why are you covered in blood?" he asked.

"From training," Zansatsu replied, "I mean real training, not the kid stuff they teach you in class." Zansatsu took his seat in the back of the room.

"God, I hate this damn class," he though to himself, "why the hell do I need to know about the history of the shinigami? Why can't they just stick with Kido class, and combat training and leave it at that?"

"Zansatsu, if you have time to daydream, perhaps you can tell me which two people own the only zanpakutou's that split into two blades when released," the teacher said.

Zansatsu perked his head up, "I may daydream during your class, but I'm not that stupid. The only two shinimami to possess zanpakutou that are two separate swords, are Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku."

The teacher turned away from him without saying anything and continued to talk.

"Geez, why's that teacher hate me so much?" Zansatsu thought to himself as he filed out of the class with everyone else, "what'd I ever do to him?"

As he walked down the hallway, he heard a loud crash from one of the empty classrooms. Knowing that he would probably regret what he was about to do, he walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"What the hell's wrong with you, now pick up my stuff you clutz," a male student said.

"No, you tripped me, it's your own fault, do it yourself," a second female student said on the verge of tears. She looked like a first year student.

"I don't care, I said pick it up," the male student said, backhanding her across the face.

"Dammit," Zansatsu thought to himself as he strode into the room.

"Hadou 31, shakkaho," Zansatsu said pointing his hand at the male student. A ball of red fire went flying at him, hitting him and throwing him into the wall.

"You're dead," he spat as he got to his feet and ran at Zansatsu.

"Bakudo 1, sai," Zansatsu said lazily.

The male student fell to the ground as his legs snapped together, and his arms twisted behind his back.

"Sorry, but you're a long way off from killing me," Zansatsu said, "and if you could keep this little occurrence to yourself, I'd appreciate it. I'm already on thin ice as it is, and I doubt you want everyone at the academy knowing that you got beat up by a second year student."

The male student looked up at Zansatsu, his face white with fury.

"And from now on, treat women with the respect they deserve," Zansatsu said to him, "that kido will wear off in about an hour."

"Hey, wait, I've got kido class in fifteen minutes," he called out.

"Not my problem," Zansatsu said as he walked out the door and closed it.

"Well, seeing as I'm banned from combat training class, guess I might as well go back to the squad eleven barracks," Zansatsu thought to himself.

* * *

"How was class?" Ikkaku asked as Zansatsu walked through the door of the training area.

"Boring as shit, like always," Zansatsu said, "wanna go another round?"

"Didn't get enough this morning?" Ikkaku said.

"No such thing." Zansatsu replied, grinning evilly.

"Ikkaku, you seriously gonna fight a little kid?" someone called from the other end of the room.

Zansatsu's reiatsu flared as he turned around, "Who's the dead fucker who called me a little kid!"

"Eleventh squad eighth seat," the shinigami said.

"Well, if I'm just a little kid, then you shouldn't have any problems beating me," Zansatsu said. Zansatsu charged and brought his zanpakutou down against his opponent's so hard that he snapped the latter's zanpakutou in two. He followed by an elbow to the face and a kick to the stomach, knocking him off his feet.

"Pathetic," Zansatsu said, "I wouldn't even call that a decent warm-up."

"Still think he's just some little kid?" Ikkaku asked.

The shinigami shook his head before vomiting on the ground.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions, lets go," Zansatsu said, turning toward Ikkaku.

Ikkaku drew his zanpakutou and two clashed swords once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach.

Chapter VII

* * *

Five years had passed since Zansatsu and Ikkaku had first fought, and while Ikkaku remained the same, Zansatsu had changed a lot. He was no longer the small child he used to be. He'd grown much taller, his hair was now long and fell halfway down his back. He'd become more muscular due to spending nearly all his free time training with Ikkaku and the others at the eleventh division, and he had become much more mature.

"I gotta say, sometimes I miss the good old days when I used to be able to kick your ass," Ikkaku said, staggering to his feet after a particularly rough blow from Zansatsu's zanpakutou.

"All things come to an end at some point," Zansatsu said. He had long since surpassed Ikkaku in power and fighting ability, but they still enjoyed sparring with each other more than anyone else.

"So, just one more day, and you'll graduate," Ikkaku said, "then you'll become a real member of the eleventh squad."

"Yeah, can't wait to get out of that damn academy," Zansatsu said.

"Just suffer through tomorrow, and you'll be squad eleven's new fourth seat."

"Seriously! Fourth seat?" Zansatsu asked, "Captain Zaraki said that?"

Ikkaku laughed, "The captain has been saying for the last three years that they should just let you graduate so he can make you fourth seat."

"Heh, I certainly wouldn't have minded skipping these last few years at the academy," Zansatsu said, "well, I'm gonna head to bed. Normally I don't care if I'm late, but I figure I should at least be there on time when I graduate."

He walked back to his dorm for the first time in months, glad that when he got there, his roommate was already asleep.

Zansatsu lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was about to graduate, about to become the fourth seat of squad eleven. He should be happy, but he wasn't. Perhaps it was because just three weeks ago, three of the Gotei 13 captains revealed themselves to be traitors. Aizen, Tousen, Ichimaru, Zansatsu hadn't really known them, the only words he'd spoken to them were quick greetings as he passed one of them while walking, but still, he never thought anything like this would happen. Or maybe the real reason he was so annoyed was because he found out that the teacher that made his life at the academy a living hell had just been promoted to squad five captain.

Something else was bothering Zansatsu as well. A few days ago, Kenpachi told him that Captain Yamamoto was questioning him, about Zansatsu and his zanpakutou. And on the few occasions that Zansatsu had seen Yamamoto at the academy, he would always return Zansatsu's greetings with a cold stare before walking away from him.

"There's no way he could know," Zansatsu thought to himself, "nobody knows I can use Shikai, not even Ikkaku knows." His reassurance didn't make him feel any better.

"Whatever, I'm sure I'm probably just worrying for nothing." He turned over on his side and fell asleep.

* * *

"Welcome to squad eleven," Kenpachi grinned at Zansatsu, "from here on, you're our new fourth seat."

"Thank you captain," Zansatsu said, bowing

"Eh, don't be so damn formal," Kenpachi said.

"Yeah, Ken-chan doesn't like when people are overly formal," Yachiru said from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"She's the only one who's allowed to call me that though," Kenpachi said.

"Hey, I know how shit works around here," Zansatsu said, "this place has practically been my home for the last six years."

Ikkaku brought out a large bottle of sake, "C'mon, you just got promoted, you aint allowed to be sober."

Zansatsu took the glass and was about to take a drink, when a Hell Butterfly came flying into the room, and captain Yamamoto's voice came from it. "Zansatsu, you are hereby summoned to appear before the Gotei 13, please report to the captain's meeting room in the squad one barracks now."

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me," Ikkaku said, "hurry up and go see what they want, so you can come back here and get smashed with us."

"Yeah, sure thing," Zansatsu replied, trying not to sound worried.

"He's been asking Captain Zaraki about my zanpakutou, he glares coldly at me whenever I see him at the academy," Zansatsu thought, "and now he summons me to appear before the Gotei 13 three days after I graduate."

"So what the hell do you think this is all about?" Kenpachi asked as they walked towards the squad one barracks.

"Not a clue," Zansatsu said.

They were the last two to arrive at the meeting room. Kenpachi took his place in the lineup next to Komamura and Unohana. His former teacher stood in line on the opposite side of Kenpachi. He wore the squad five captain's Haori and had his head turned away from Zansatsu. Hisagi and Kira stood in place of their captains, who had yet to be replaced. Zansatsu knelt down before the captains and waited. Yamamoto stepped forward and spoke.

"Zansatsu, after much investigation and research, it has been concluded that you and your zanpakutou are both too dangerous to be allowed to exist in the soul society."

Zansatsu's eyes snapped open and he rose to his feet.

"What the fuck," Zansatsu yelled, "how can you just decide something like that!?"

Yamamoto continued as though he hadn't heard him.

"Your zanpakutou will be taken and destroyed. You will then be stripped of your spiritual power and banished to the world of the living."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Kenpachi roared.

"No way," Zansatsu said, "if you think I'm gonna go without a fight, you're dead wrong. The only way you're getting your hands on my zanpakutou is if I'm dead."

Zansatsu let out a blast wave of reiatsu, catching everyone in the room off guard and knocking them off their feet. He then turned toward the door and began flash stepping away as fast as he could.

"After him," Yamamoto ordered, "don't let him escape."

Zansatsu's former teacher was the first one back on his feet and took off after him, closely followed by Mayuri, Soifon, Komamura, Toshiro, and the others.

The only ones left in the room were Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Kenpachi.

"Well, was I not making myself clear?" Yamamoto said, "go after him!"

Kyoraku and Ukitake looked down, a saddened expression on their faces, and left the room.

"You're telling me to go after and capture one of my own men, one that grew up with all of us at the eleventh division," Kenpachi yelled, "sorry, I aint going after him."

"You will do as I say," Yamamoto said sharply, "or I will have you dismissed from the Gotei 13."

"Go ahead, but just remember, if I leave, my whole squad leaves with me," Kenpachi said, "those men are all loyal to me, not to you, and not to the seiretei. If you dismiss me, you won't just lose a captain. You'll lose an entire squad."

Yamamoto turned away, "Fine then, even if you don't go after him, he's got every other captain hunting him right now, it's just a matter of time until he's caught."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Kenpachi said, grinning slightly, "he had the strength of a lieutenant in his second year at the academy. He's far stronger than most of the captains by now."

* * *

Zansatsu was running faster than he'd ever run in his life. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"He tried to have me killed," Zansatsu thought to himself.

Zansatsu stopped to catch his breath in a deserted field on the outskirts of the seiretei. Then he sensed it.

"Shit, that reiatsu, it's.." Zansatsu unsheathed his zanpakutou and blocked the attack from his former teacher as he flash stepped in front of him. "Oh, I hoped I'd be the one to get to you first," his former teacher said, "there's no use running or fighting back, the rest of the captains will be here soon."

Zansatsu sighed, "Then it looks like I'll have to finish you off quick." He jumped back and raised his zanpakutou.

"Lay To Waste, _Zangyaku_," he yelled.

Zansatsu's body became surrounded by a dark aura, his sword was now seething with black fire, and his reiatsu had increased exponentially.

His former teacher stared at him, horrified, "You truly are a monster, just like your captain." He charged at Zansatsu and swung his sword at him with all his strength. Zansatsu caught the blade in his hand, the dark aura around him acting as a shield.

"Heh, that's it?" Zansatsu said in an inhuman voice, "they'll make anybody a captain these days." In one fluid movement, Zansatsu broke his former teacher's zanpakutou in half with his bare hands, and ran him through the heart with his zanpakutou. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Zansatsu sealed his zanpakutou back to his dormant state, and stared at his former teacher's lifeless body.

"You're pathetic, you don't deserve to be a captain," he said, bending down and tearing the Haori off of him

Zansatsu could feel the other captains getting closer. He tucked the Haori under his shihakusho and flash stepped away as fast as he could.

* * *

Zansatsu sat against a tree in the woods in Rukongei.

"Well, what am I gonna do now," he thought to himself, "I can't stay in soul society, and a shinigami can't survive in the world of the living forever without a gigai."

He looked down at the Haori he'd taken from his former teacher, staring at the squad five symbol on the back, and then it hit him.

"Aizen," he thought. He thought about it. Aizen obviously intended to destroy soul society, and right now, Zansatsu would love nothing more than to see the the place brought to its knees.

"That banished shinigami, Kisuke Urahara created a way for shinigami to enter Hueco Mundo," Zansatsu said, "all right, that settles it, I'm going to Hueco Mundo to join Aizen."

He got to his feet, taking one last look at the seiretei, "I'll make those bastards pay for what they did to me."

* * *

AN: That's the end of the flashback chapters. And for those who are wondering, the name of his zanpakutou, "Zangyaku," means "cruelty." Reviews would be awesome, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I deserve to be shot for taking this long to update. For those who are actually following this story, i sincerely apologize for taking 3 months to update. Just too much going on right now, between college, writers block, family issues, and having to take a second job, I haven't had a spare second to sit down and work on this. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter and forgive me for taking so long. As for future updates, well, i 100% REFUSE to abandon this story, but updates for it will most likely come pretty slow, just as a warning.

As always, I don't own Bleach

* * *

"Are you kidding me? I seriously have to wear this!?" Zansatsu called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, you're an Espada now, you have to," Apache said back.

"Dammit, why couldn't I just stick with my shihakusho?" Zansatsu growled.

"Because you're an Espada now," she repeated, "why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Ugh, I don't like wearing white," he said, opening the door and stepping out into the main room. He was no longer wearing his black shihakusho, but one of the white uniforms that the rest of the arrancars wore. It was the exact opposite of his old shinigami uniform, a white jacket that came down to his knees, a white hakama, and a black obi.

"Hey, you look good in it," Apache said.

"It's just so weird," Zansatsu said, looking at himself in the mirror, "I've been wearing that black uniform for years, and now it's the complete opposite."

There was a loud, aggressive knock on Zansatsu's door, then came Grimmjow's voice, "Yo, Aizen's called all the Espada for a meeting, let's go."

Zansatsu pulled open the door and followed Grimmjow. Apache took off in the opposite direction toward to training room.

"So what's this meeting about?" Zansatsu asked as he walked with Grimmjow toward the meeting room.

"Hell if I know," Grimmjow said.

They stepped into the room, Grimmjow took his seat across from Ulquiorra. Zansatsu sat down in the seat next to Grimmjow and across from Stark, who was leaning back in his chair, half asleep. Aizen walked in, closely followed by Gin and Kaname.

"Good morning my dear Espada," Aizen said, taking his seat, "I've called you all here today because the time has come for us to begin our assault on Karakura Town."

"Heh, it's about damn time," Grimmjow piped up loudly, a wide, evil smile forming on his face.

"Don't get too exited Grimmjow," Aizen silenced him, "I'm not going to send in all of the Espada right from the start, that would be foolish."

The smile vanished from Grimmjow's face, and he sat back in his seat, looking frustrated.

"I'm only going to send one Espada," Aizen said, looking at each one of them before speaking again. "Zansatsu, does soul society know that you are still alive?"

"I'm not sure sir," Zansatsu replied, "they probably know that I'm still alive, but I doubt they know that I've joined you."

"Then I think it's about time they found out what's become of you," Aizen drawled, "I'm sending you Karakura Town. By now, I'm sure Soul Society knows that I plan to destroy that town to create the King's Key, and they have most likely stationed several Shinigami in the area. I want you to go there, and wipe them out, every last one of them."

"Yes sir," Zansatsu nodded, bowing before Aizen.

"You make take two other non-Espada arrancars with you," Aizen continued, "you will leave in two hours, meeting adjourned."

"Halibel, Barragan, could I borrow the two of you for a second?" Zansatsu asked, as the Espada began to leave the room.

Halibel and Barragan turned to face him, "Well, what is it," Barragan snapped impatiently.

"Aizen said I could bring two others with me, if it's all right with the two of you, I'd like to bring Apache and Ggio Vega with me," Zansatsu said.

"Do as you will," Barragan grunted, "I'll have him meet up with you in two hours." He turned and stalked out of the room.

"You may take Apache with you," Halibel said sharply, "but don't you dare let anything happen to her."

"No chance," said Zansatsu, bowing before Halibel.

"You're an Espada now, you don't have to bow before me anymore."

"Oh, right, old habit."

Zansatsu made his way to the training room to find Apache, passing two of Barragan's Fraccion, Findor and Avarama along the way.

He opened the training room door to find Apache sparring with Mila Rose. Sun-Sun sat in the corner of the room, and appeared to be quite bored. It had been a while since he'd seen Apache fight, and she had improved tremendously. She kept Mila-Rose on the defensive as she hacked and slashed with her Chakram weapon with perfect precision, stepping back every so often to fire a Bala blast at her.

He leaned against the door, watching the two of them fight. A grin spread across his face as he saw Apache block Mila-Rose sword with one blade, and used the other one to knock the sword out of Mila-Rose's hands. She followed with a swift kick to the abdomen, sending Mila-Rose straight into the wall.

"Damn, you've gotten really good," Zansatsu beamed as he began walking toward them.

Apache turned around and flashed a smile at him, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that you've improved ten-fold since the last time I saw you train. You all right over there?" he called to Mila-Rose.

"Just peachy," she staggered to her feet, massaging the area where Apache had kicked her.

"So what's going on, what was the meeting about?" Apache asked.

"Aizen's sending me to Karakura town to wipe out the shinigami stationed there," Zansatsu explained, "and you and Ggio Vega are coming with me."

A wide grin appeared on Apache's face, "Finally, I get to put all this damn training to use."

"I'm itching for a good fight myself," Zansatsu said, cracking his knuckles, "we're leaving in an hour. Sorry Mila-Rose, I'm gonna have to steal your sparring partner for today."

"Whatever, we were pretty much finished anyway," she sheathed her sword.

Zansatsu laughed, "If you want, you can have my sparring partner for the day."

"Fuck that," she grunted, shuddering at the thought of sparring with Nnoitra.

Zansatsu and Apache left the training room and headed back to his room.

"So…we have an hour before we leave," Apache said, taking his hand in hers and smiling seductively at him, "now how do you think we should spend that hour?"

What little self-control Zansatsu had left in him was gone as she spoke those words. He turned toward her and pinned her against the wall, pressing his lips against hers, slowly moving down towards her neck. He flinched as he felt her bite down on his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but at the same time, he loved the way it felt. He forced open the door to his room, slammed the door behind him, and as they made their way toward the bed, he found himself once again extremely glad that the room next to his was unoccupied.

* * *

"Shit, we're gonna be late," Apache yelled as she and Zansatsu sprinted toward meeting room where Ggio Vega was waiting for them.

"And who's fault is that?" he shot back at her, "you're the one who insisted on 'round two'." That earned him a swift elbow in the face.

"Oww, now, was that really necessary?" he groaned, now sporting a fresh black eye.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," she said sarcastically, but laughing all the same.

"Nice of you two to show up," Ggio said and they came running into the room. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, as though he'd just been asleep.

"Sorry, we were busy with….uhh," Zansatsu tried to come up with a reason.

Ggio gave a small laugh, "Oh, come on, I'm not stupid, I know full well what the two of you were doing."

"Then I think we'll leave it at that and start this mission," Zansatsu said, "lets see, Aizen said it went something like this."

Zansatsu drew his zanpakutou and slashed through the air, opening a garganta portal.

"Ok, let's go," and the three of them stepped though the portal.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose me to go with you on this mission?" Ggio asked as they walked though realm between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living.

"Two very simple reasons," Zansatsu answered, "number one, you're a great fighter, number two, you're one of the few arrancars who don't annoy me."

Ggio smiled at this compliment. "Ok, we're here," Zansatsu drew his zanpakutou and slashed at the air once again. They stepped through the tear in the garganta and into the world of the living.

It was around mid-afternoon on a hot summer day in Karakura town. They didn't have to look very far for their targets after stepping through the garganta, one of them was directly beneath them. Zansatsu recognized the shinigami as Rangiku Matsumoto, who, despite her good looks, was one of the most annoying people Zansatsu had ever met.

"Heh, I got dibs on milk jugs," Apache said, staring down at Rangiku. Zansatsu chuckled at the nickname. "That's Rangiku Matsumoto, she's the lieutenant of the tenth division," Zansatsu explained, "her sword release turns the blade into ash, don't let it touch you."

"Got it," Apache nodded, and she disappeared with a burst of sonido. Zansatsu closed his eyes, searching for other traces of reiatsu nearby. He grinned as he picked up the reiatsu of another lieutenant that he couldn't stand. "Ggio, about five hundred yards south of here, you'll find Kira Izuru. He's the lieutenant of the third division. When his zanpakutou is released, it doubles the weight of anything it touches, so don't let him land a hit on you."

"You chose the right guy for this job then," Ggio said, taking off in the direction of Kira.

He looked down and observed Apache's fight with Rangiku. Apache had already managed to land several hits on the lieutenant, while remaining completely unscathed herself.

"Growl, Haineko," Rangiku yelled. The blade of her zanpakutou turned to ash and began to surround Apache.

"Heh, not good enough," Apache yelled as she rose into the air, firing three quick bala blasts at Rangiku.

Rangiku pulled the ash that was her zanpakuto back towards her, blocking two of the three bala blasts, but the third one caught her directly in the abdomen, sending her flying backwards off her feet.

"You're seriously a lieutenant!?" Apache mocked as she descended back down to the ground, "I was expecting a lot more from someone with that title."

Rangiku gritted her teeth, "Limit Release," she yelled.

Apache stepped back as Rangiku's reiatsu rose to five times what it had been before. Rangiku looked off in the distance to see Kira locked in battle with another arrancar.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke," Kira yelled. His zanpakutou warped itself into a katana with a square hook at the end.

Ggio chucked to himself, "That's one weird ass sword."

"You wont be saying that when it lops off your head," Kira growled back.

Ggio laughed, "Bullshit, you haven't been able to land a single hit on me yet. Even if your sword doubles that weight of anything it hits, it's useless if you cant even hit me."

Kira's eyes widened, "I never told him what my zanpakutou does, how did he know?"

"Limit Release," Kira yelled.

"Oh, so you were holding back," Ggio grinned, "not a good idea if you wanna live."

Zansatsu hovered above Apache, observing her fight with the squad ten lieutenant.

"She really has improved a lot," he thought to himself, but he didn't have time to sit back and observe any longer, because at that moment, he felt a Captain level reiatsu flying straight for Apache. Zansatsu unsheathed his Zanpakutou and flash stepped down to her, just in time to block the strike that would've cleaved Apache in half.

"Never knew you were one for sneak attacks, Captain Hitsugaya," Zansatsu growled at him, "sorry, but I can't let you kill this one. I'm rather fond of her."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he looked up at who had blocked his attack.

"Zansatsu!?" he choked out, absolutely dumbstruck, "what's going on? Why are you dressed like an arrancar?"

"Heh, let's see if your feeble mind can put two and two together and figure it out yourself," Zansatsu shot back, pouring some reiatsu into his sword and forcing the squad ten Captain back.

"You….you joined Aizen!?," Hitsugaya said, releasing the limiter on his power.

"Well, would ya look at that, he figured it out all by himself," Zansatsu taunted, "as I recall, you were one of the first to come chasing after me. I'm gonna enjoy carving you into little pieces."

Zansatsu charged forward, aiming a horizontal slash at the Captain. Hitsugaya flash stepped so that he now hovered above Zansatsu.

"Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru," he bellowed, sending the massive ice dragon that was his Shikai down toward Zansatsu,

Zansatsu's mouth curled upward into a sadistic smile, "Lay To Waste, Zangyaku," as he spoke, he gained his shield aura, and a katana seething with black fire. He brought the blade back, and swung it forward, sending a jet of fire straight at Hitsugaya's Shikai. The blistering fire made short work of the ice dragon, reducing it to nothing more than a harmless puddle of water.

Off to his right, he saw Apache send Rangiku flying into a large building. Zansatsu grinned, Apache had won, Rangiku's Reiatsu was practically non-existent. He saw Ggio appear next to Apache with a buzz of Sonido. He was in his Ressurreccion form and his blades were covered in blood.

"How'd it go?" Zansatsu asked.

Ggio grinned and licked the blood from one of the blades, "Oh, I seriously doubt he'll survive after losing that much blood."

"All right, now stay back, you two got to have your fun, now it's my turn," Zansatsu growled, turning back to Hitsugaya. His eyes were wide, staring at the wrecked building where Rangiku's life was slowly fading.

"This is a fight, pay attention," Zansatsu snapped, bringing his blade down on top of Hitsugaya's.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of you," Zansatsu roared at the Captain.

"Bankai," Hitsugaya bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Zansatsu jumped back as Hitsugaya became shrouded in white fog. When the fog cleared, Hitsugaya now had wings made of ice, and a long icy tail.

"Heh, so quick to resort to Bankai," Zansatsu jeered at him, "that's the kind of thing that makes you a second rate Captain."

"Ryusenka," Hitsugaya yelled, bringing his zanpakutou down against Zansatsu's, effectively encasing him in ice, however, the fire radiating form Zansatsu's blade melted the ice almost instantly.

"You can't win," Zansatsu said, "think about it, your zanpakutou deals in ice, whereas mine deals in fire."

Zansatsu then drove his katana into the ground, causing a ring of fire to erupt around the two of them. He pulled his katana from the ground and swung it upward, causing the ring of fire to rise, forming a dome in which Zansatsu and Hitsugaya were now trapped.

"I've heard that you absolutely loathe the heat," Zansatsu said, "let's see just how much of it you can take."

Zansatsu raised his left hand in the air and released some of his reiatsu, causing the temperature within the dome to rise at an alarming rate. Hitsugaya watched in horror as his Bankai began to melt away, soon leaving him with nothing but his sealed katana. His skin was drying and beginning to crack under the intense heat. Soon, it became too much, and Hitsugaya fell forward, unconscious.

Zansatsu dismissed the dome of flames, and stood before the unconscious Hitsugaya, "And that makes two Captains," he thought to himself. He raised his blade, about to decapitate the young Captain, but-

"GETSUGA TENSHO,"

Zansatsu whirled around to see massive blue beam of energy flying straight at him. He didn't have time to react. The beam hit him, dead on. Apache's eyes went wide.

As the dust cleared, Zansatsu stood there, down on one knee. His shield aura had absorbed most of the impact, but he didn't escape completely unscathed. He brought his hand to the left side of his neck, feeling warm blood slowly running from the wound.

He turned toward to source of the attack. There stood an orange haired Shinigami wielding a zanpakutou that looked like a giant cleaver. Zansatsu ascended up toward him.

"Well, congratulations, you drew blood," Zansatsu said, "what's your name, I ain't seen you before."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the orange haired Shinigami replied.

Zansatsu's eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face, "Kurosaki? You're that Ryoka kid who beat Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki."

"You sure know a lot about Soul Society for an arrancar," Ichigo retorted.

Zansatsu laughed, "Take a good look at me Kurosaki, and tell me, other than the uniform, do I look anything like an arrancar to you?"

"You're a Shinigami!?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, "if you're one of us, then why are you dressed like one of them, and why were you about to kill Toshiro?"

"Long story, don't feel like explaining," Zansatsu replied.

"Well, if you think I'm gonna let you get away with what you did to Toshiro and the others, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Hold it, Kurosaki Ichigo," came a voice from behind Zansatsu. Zansatsu looked behind him, and felt his blood boil over in anger. Before him, stood Captain Yamamoto.

Zansatsu flash stepped over to Apache and Ggio, and tore open a garganta. "Go back and tell Aizen that their Captain General has made his appearance."

The two of them hurried through the portal, and Zansatsu turned back to face to man he despised more than anything.

"Stand back Kurosaki, I will handle this myself," Yamamoto boomed, raising his walking stick, and revealing the katana hidden within it.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Zansatsu growled, his eyes glowing with pure hatred and anger.

"Don't think for one second, that just because you are stronger than a Soul Society Captain, that you have any chance of winning against me in a fight Zansatsu," Yamamoto barked, drawing his katana.

"Fuck you, old man," Zansatsu charged a massive jet of fire and sent it straight at Yamamoto.

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka," Yamamoto yelled, sending his own jet of fire at Zansatsu. The two attacks met in mid air, Zansatsu poured as much reiatsu as he could into his attack, but it wasn't enough. Yamamoto's attack prevailed, and Zansatsu was hit with the full force of it.

"Shit," he groaned as he was blasted off his feet. His shield aura absorbed a fair amount of the attack, but it still left a large burn all along Zansatsu's chest and the side of his face. Zansatsu got to his feet, but almost immediately dropped back down to his knees.

"Get up, get up dammit," he told himself. But it was no use, Zansatsu had poured everything he had into his last attack, and after being hit with Yamamoto's attack, he couldn't even stand anymore. Yamamoto approached Zansatsu, his katana resting on his shoulder, staring down at Zansatsu, noticing the tattoo of the number seven on his arm.

"Good riddance, Espada," Yamamoto growled.

Yamamoto brought his blade back, about to finish off Zansatsu, but jumped back as a yellow beam of light shot down toward Zansatsu.

"What the-" Zansatsu said, looking up and seeing a garganta portal, and standing inside the portal, was Aizen.

Zansatsu began to ascend toward the portal. He looked down to see Yamamoto seal his zanpakutou, pick up the unconscious Hitsugaya in his arms, and flash step away.

"FUCK!!!!!" Zansatsu roared, slamming his fist into the side of the yellow barrier, "GOD DAMMIT TO HELL."

He fell back, staring up at the garganta portal, his vision was getting blurry, and he found it difficult to stay awake.

"I can't believe it," Zansatsu thought as he slipped into unconsciousness, "I lost."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry about how long it took to update.


End file.
